1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a position indicating device and, more particularly, to a shift position indicating device for an automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of shift position indicating devices for an automatic transmission is shown in Japanese Utility Model Second Provisional Publication No. 57-21780.
The device of this publication comprises generally a case, a shift position indicating board mounted on the case and an electric lamp positioned below the board. The shift position indicating board is constructed of a transparent plate, which has position letters, such as, P, R, N, D, 2 and L, engraved thereon and has suitable numbers of semicylindrical lens portions formed thereon beside the respective letters. The rear surface of the position indicating board is entirely covered with a light shielding paint, except those portions which constitute back faces of the lens portions. Thus, in operation, only the lens portions of the board are illuminated by the light emitted from the electric lamp.
However, the device has the following drawbacks, due to its inherent, construction.
First, a troublesome and expensive painting process (viz., masking process) is needed in manufacturing of the shift position indicating boards. Thus, the production cost of the device is increased.
Second, the position letters engraved on the transparent board fail to exhibit satisfactory visibility.